


The Closest to the Sky

by AniManGa19930



Series: 1827 Childhood Love Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Childhood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bite them to death for breaking the rule." Tsuna gave a questioning look. "Onii-chan, why would you hug the evils?" Kyoya mentally facepalmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closest to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KHR.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to two RP-ers in Tumblr, askbabybari and asklittletsu, because it's inspired from them. It's also inspired from my own post about Hibari being a stalker at my Tumblr, and episode 1 of the anime where got me thinking Hibari and Reborn knows each other before episode 1 *facepalm* anyway, hope you have fun reading!
> 
> Warning: Unbeta-ed, OOC?

Tsuna fidgeted nervously, glancing around from his grinning father to the whole room. Today was Friday; he was surprised when his father picked him up from his kindergarten, turns out his father is taking him to his father's friend's house.

The little boy was jumping in excitement when the house his dad said is actually a Japanese castle! Even the front porch –the Gekkan- is much bigger than the one in his house. Once they reached the front door, they were greeted by some people donned in kimono just like the things he watched in TV. After talking with an old scary-looking lady, his father and him was lead to a large room –Tsuna was at awe- and told to wait.

The little boy was jumping around the room in amazement when he saw his father sat on the tatami floor and followed after. Bad move, doing so made the younger Sawada more nervous as the seconds ticked by and his father's friend has yet appeared.

"Daddy."

"Hm?"

"Is Daddy's friend a King?"

Iemitsu burst into laughs, "Hahahaha, yes he is."

"You're friends with King, Daddy? That's so coool~" Tsuna's eyes were sparkling. His Daddy is so cool!

Suddenly the paperdoor was opened, making the little boy jumped and instinctively hid behind his father.

"Yo, long time no see, Hibari."

Tsuna peeked from his father's leg to see the 'Hibari' his father had called and almost flinched at what he saw. The Hibari man was tall and scary; it doesn't help with his jet-black-colored hairs, his black yukata (Tsuna briefly wondered why the king wears such less clothing, but thought because the man was resting so he dropped it off) and the frowns on the man's face.

"Sawada Iemitsu." Tsuna shrieked quietly, immediately hiding behind his father again hearing the deep tone. There was a short silence before his father patted his behind, pushing him forward, "this is my son, Tsunayoshi", the brown-haired kid only stared at the frowning man, growing more afraid on each second.

"C'mon, boy, don't be shy", Iemitsu patted the boy a little, reminding him of the manner.

"U-Uhm, h-hello, mister…" Tsuna greeted shyly, his head was looming down as he peeked at the other man through his bangs. Upon seeing the narrowed eyes of the other, the boy let out a very quite shriek, hiding behind his father again.

The Hibari sighed; he whispered something to the servant before sitting down in front of Iemitsu. Tsuna watched the adults silently until suddenly the folding door leading to the garden opened; a raven-haired boy appeared looking annoyed.

"What is it, father?" Tsuna trembled seeing all the bruised on the boy's body. Did he get hurt?

"This is Sawada Iemitsu, and his son, Tsunayoshi."

The boy looked at said man and said boy impassively.

"Hey, boy. Man, you're quite dirty there." Iemitsu grinned as he messed with the raven-haired boy's hairs, ignoring the boy's glare directed at him.

"This is Kyoya", said boy's glare had yet left Iemitsu, "he's 7 now."

"Oh, did you hear that Tsuna? You got a big brother now, Hahahaha."

Kyoya scowled. Big brother? Don't kid him. There's no way that wimp who is whimpering behind the older man would be his little brother.

Tsuna, as if, noticing Kyoya's dislike, hid himself more behind Iemitsu.

The raven-haired boy was scary. The look he gave was the same as those kids that usually hit him.

Ignoring the discomfort aura the two kids have, Hibari gave his son the look, "Kyoya, go play with Tsunayoshi."

Kyoya stared at his father for a while, and understood that it means that his father wants him to distract that little pathetic herbivore so he can talk with that grinning idiot older herbivore. He sure didn't want to babysit, especially a wimp kid, but his father's tone was serious, and that means business.

"Come, herbivore."

Tsuna squeaked, hiding more behind Iemitsu, instead.

The steel-grey eyes on the older boy narrowed as he hissed impatiently, "come or I'll bite you to death." Wrong words. Tsuna shrieked, tears began to pool on his eyes.

Iemitsu couldn't help but laughing, amused at the two kids' interaction. He turned slightly, patting his son's head as reassurance, "Hahahaha, go play with onii-chan, Tsuna."

The brown-haired boy quivered, grabbing his father's sleeves tightly, "D-don't wanna… h-he's scary…" The three other guys blinked. Iemitsu broke into laughters as Hibari sighed and Kyoya scowled.

"No, no, he's not. He… just looks like that."

"Li-lia-r… h-he said, h-e will e-eat Tsu", Tsuna managed to say between his hiccup.

Oh, great. Kyoya groaned. He has not done anything and the herbivore has already cried. It has not even been 15 minutes and the pathetic herbivore is already on his blacklist. His hands were itching to smack his mini-tonfa at the herbivore.

"No, no, Tsuna. He doesn't mean that."

"B-But… h-he said 'Ka-ka-'," Tsuna went silent, obviously he couldn't remember clearly what the raven-haired boy had just said.

 _It's 'kamikorosu', idiot._ It's decided. The little herbivore will be surely bitten to death once they're out of their fathers' eyes.

"He meant that he likes you so much he want to hug you to death", Iemitsu explained, patting the brown-haired locks.

The little boy seemed to believe the lie as his brown eyes brightened a little, "r-really?" Is that so? All the kids he knows never like him, afterall.

"Yep. You know like how Kaa-chan says 'Tsu-kun~ you're so cuute, I want to squeeze you to death~'," the two Hibaris almost puked at the poor Nana-imitation of Iemitsu.

The hiccup turned into a quiet sob as the little boy remembered that indeed his mother said so once in a while. Tsuna wiped his tears with his clothes before turning to look at the younger Hibari. The happy look on his brown eyes made the raven-haired boy _almost_ flinched.

"R-Really? Y-You like Tsu, onii-chan?"

At Iemitsu's pleading look (which he actually does not care) and his father's stare, Kyoya couldn't help but nod, which promptly made the younger boy brightened again. Now, it didn't take much time for the little boy to take steps closer to the raven boy.

"U-Uhm, T-Tsu is sorry", the boy smiled shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt, "T-Tsu kind of like you too, onii-chan!"

 _Didn't you just say I am scary?_ Kyoya wanted to point out, but opted to sigh instead. Thinking that it's been settled, the two older men urged the kids to go play, and this time Kyoya managed to do so, Tsuna followed quietly behind.

* * *

The walk from the room they had just left to Hibari's room was not that long or at least that's what Hibari Kyoya always feels. For Tsuna though, his little feet were giving up trying to keep with the older boy's pace. They had passed some large rooms, and the raven-haired boy has not stopped. Tsuna wanted to question but he is afraid the other would find him annoying, that's how it always goes in his school anyway, that's why no one wants to befriend him.

Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, found the little herbivore's act amusing. He purposely took the longer way to reach his room, watching the younger boy panting to keep with his pace, sometimes the brunette would even trip over nothing. Really, how clumsy can this herbivore be?

"O-oh, wha-whaa…"

The older boy raised an eyebrow, trying hard to keep himself from chuckling, as Tsuna tripped for the third time.

"Ouch…" Rubbing his nose, Tsuna tried his best not to cry although tears were starting to well up on his eyes. His friends always yell and hit him when he did so, and he didn't want to irritate the older boy.

"Herbivore." Tsuna flinched, letting out a small shriek, as he looked up to see the irritating look on the raven-haired boy. Oh no, he would leave him again, no one would want to play with him again.

Upon seeing the fear on the younger boy's eyes, Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh and trying to look less intimidating, "here", the herbivore only looked at him questioningly at his offered-hands.

"H-Hieee", Tsuna was surprised when suddenly the older boy grabbed his hands and pulled him up. The raven-haired boy sighed as he checked at his knee and nose, "Really, you…", Kyoya scowled, "nevermind", and with that he grabbed the younger boy's hand, dragging him.

"U-Uhm, onii-chan?" Tsuna was confused. It's the first time other kid doing these kind of things to him.

"You were so slow."

Oh, so the older boy is really irritated at him. Dejected, Tsuna kept his mouth shut all the way.

* * *

"My son is so cute, isn't he?"

Hibari gave a disgusted look at the grinning proud-father, "he looks so weak, fragile, so easy to break."

Iemitsu's grin dropped a bit to a small smile, "Yeah, but that's what makes him cute."

The other lad raised an eyebrow at the apparent sad-look of the other, but kept silence as he brought his cup to his lips.

"Tsuna, he has dying will."

Hibari frowned. He could still remember his younger days' encounter with those flames; needless to say, he knows it would lead to some trouble. "Stay out of Namimori", the black-haired man gritted his teeth, glaring at the other.

Iemitsu laughed nonchalantly, "don't worry. Nono… I mean, the Ninth has sealed it."

"Seal. It doesn't mean that it won't…"

"I know", Iemitsu interrupted.

"Your son, Kyoya was it?"

Hibari didn't reply.

"He looks strong, was that tonfa?"

"Of course, he IS my son, and he will protect Namimori."

"That's good! I'm so assured to leave Tsuna in such hands."

"What happened, Sawada Iemitsu?"

"I'm leaving for Italy."

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you a prince?"

Kyoya gave an incredulous look at the brunette.

"U-Uhm…You live in a castle, and Daddy said your father is a King, so…"

Hm, well, that wasn't wrong. His family is the ruler of Namimori afterall. "I guess."

"W-Wow, that's so cool~"

"Cool?"

"Y-Yeah. Mommy said Princes will punish the evils to save the princesses. So will you, onii-chan?"

Kyoya wanted to snort. This herbivore believes those stupid excuses of children stories called 'fairytale'? And here he thought it's only for girls.

"No", he smirked as he raised his tonfa, "I bite them to death for breaking the rule."

Tsuna gave a questioning look. "Onii-chan, why would you hug the evils?"

Kyoya mentally facepalmed.

* * *

"So?" Hibari frowned. It's not like it's the first time the blonde man goes to the said country, not something worth mentioning. Did something happen?

"I think it will take longer than usual. Years, maybe."

"So you are going to leave Sawada Nana and Tsunayoshi alone."

Iemitsu smiled sheepishly, "Namimori is the safest town I know."

"Of course, it is mine afterall", Hibari smirked.

* * *

"Onii-chan?"

"What? I told you not to bother me." He wanted to add his famous 'or I'll bite you to death', but remembered that line didn't affect much after the herbivore's father fed the herbivore those lies. Damn, that grinning herbivore, Kyoya would make sure he bites him to death later.

"Hieeeeee, I-I'm sorry." And with that, Kyoya returned to his book, leaving Tsuna fidgeting nervously sitting beside him.

The brunette was utterly confused. When they first arrived in the room, Kyoya immediately went to sleep –which Tsuna followed shortly after-, when they woke up it was almost three and their fathers had yet came for them, so Kyoya proceeded to read his book, leaving Tsuna to himself. He was so afraid the older boy would be angry at him if he dares to move around the room, so he opted to stay silence and sat obediently beside the other. However, it was inevitable that he is getting bored.

Glancing around, the brunette hoped to find anything interesting to keep himself occupied, but the room was empty, safe for the bookshelves and the table -kotatsu. The room is so different from his which literally filled with toys everywhere.

Toys, oh, Tsuna suddenly reminded with the silver sticks the older boy had earlier. His attention returned to the other, his eyes went from the head to the toe in search of said object. Where did they disappear to?

Kyoya, finally getting annoyed by the looks Tsuna gave, sighed and closed his book, "What is it, herbivore?" He was quite satisfied by the shriek and apologized-stutter he received, at least the herbivore realized he was being annoying.

"U-Uhm…onii-chan, what are those sticks?"

"Sticks? Oh, you mean this?", Tsuna shrieked again when suddenly the object were pulled out of nowhere.

"It's not stick, idiot. It's called 'tonfa'."

"To-tonfa?"

"You wanna try it?" Kyoya smirked. He had wanted to smack the herbivore with it, however his father had warned him not to show violence on said herbivore so he had tried not to this whole time. It should have been another whole case, if the other party is the one requesting it though. Right?

"T-try? What do we do with it?" Tsuna asked curiously. It's kind of like sticks, does that mean…

"We hit people of course", the other explained, looking proud.

"H-Hieeeeee! H-Hit? B-But that's bad! Mommy said we shouldn't hit people!"

"Herbivore", said boy immediately shut his mouth when the silver tonfa thrust on his neck, "I don't like to be told by others. Do you understand?"

In all actuality, in Tsuna's small brain and small knowledge, no, he does NOT understand. But his survival instinct knows full-well he should nod at it, so he did.

"Good. Now, shut up or I'll…", "…try this tonfa on you." For now, he would opt on those lines, since it seems to be effective seeing the herbivore froze and went immediately silent.

Ten minutes later, Kyoya scowled, closing his book again snapping at the squirming herbivore, "what now?" Tsuna flinched at the venomous tone, tears started to appear again.

"T-toilet…", he managed to say, biting his lips to stop himself from crying.

Kyoya sighed, half-hoping the younger boy wouldn't break into tears, "Go right from here, you know which is right?" He lifted the younger boy's right hand as indication, "two doors, right again, and you will find it."

Tsuna nodded silently.

"You can go by yourself, right?"

The brunette wanted to say 'no, the house is so huge, it's so scary', but the older boy is scarier so he only nodded again. And with that, Kyoya released his hands, letting him go.

* * *

What took the herbivore so long?

It has been more than twenty minutes and the brunette had yet returned. It wasn't possible for a person to get lost seeing how near the distance is, Kyoya reasoned, however the herbivore does seem like he can get lost easily. The raven-haired boy was about to go and search for the brunette when he heard barks.

I think I know what's going on.

He didn't even pride on himself when he saw that indeed he was right.

Their family pet, the dog 'Wan', was cornering the brunette on their garden –how the brunette got there from the bathroom, he has no idea-. The little poor boy was curling up into fetal position, whimpering. He could hear faint cries of help calling for the herbivore's father and… him, now that was a surprise.

Tsuna was very afraid. He didn't know how, he somehow ended up further away from the room he supposed to return to and that was when he met with a big black dog. The dog is about as tall as him and looks scarier than his neighborhood's. The dog barked once at him, making him flinched and trying to run right away, however due to his clumsiness, he tripped again and thus ended up cornered.

He closed his eyes, shielding himself into fetal position as he tried to shout for help. "Daddy…", where is he? He usually helps him. His daddy is strong. But his daddy is in a room far away, could he hear him? "Onii-chan…"

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

Tsuna jerked, looking up to find the said onii-chan was frowning at him, hands were gripping the silver tonfa, holding the dog's paw at bay.

"Wan, stay", the dog froze before lowering his paw and stayed still as ordered. Satisfied with the dog's obedience, Kyoya hid his tonfa and returned his attention to the younger boy. The raven-haired boy almost flinched when met with teary big-doe eyes, though the next action immediately put him into surprise.

"Onii-chaaaaaan!" Tsuna leapt forward, hugging the older boy.

Hibari Kyoya was dumbfounded. It's not everyday for someone to hug him, especially a herbivore. Wait, that's not right. The herbivore has NO right to hug him. "Oi, let—"

"What happened?"

The raven-haired boy jerked, knowing full well what's coming.

"Daddy!" The brunette let go of him and rushed towards the said man.

Hibari only gave his son a questioning look as the younger Hibari scowled.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should go home now. Thanks for the hospitality, Hibari."

"Hn." The host wished the guests would just go already.

"C'mon, Tsuna, say thanks to Hibarijii-chan," at this the older Hibari twitched, "and onii-chan."

Tsuna nodded, walking out of his hiding spot to Kyoya.

The adults and Kyoya watched silently in amusement as Tsuna made his way to the younger Hibari. The brunette stopped for a while, looking confused before tiptoeing and placed his lips on Kyoya's cheek. There was an awkward silence. Iemitsu was gaping, Kyoya was dumbfounded and Hibari looked amused.

"U-Uhm… thanks for playing with Tsu, onii-chan. And thanks for helping Tsu earlier." If anything, the blush on the herbivore's cheek and the way the brunette plays with his shirt didn't help his confusion.

"Ts-Tsuna, why did you kiss him?" Iemitsu looked like a father who had just watched his daughter with her boyfriend.

"W-well, Mommy usually said 'the princess always kisses the prince after the prince saves her'." The boy explained innocently.

Iemitsu doesn't know if he should laugh at the innocence or get angry at the other boy for taking the innocence.

"O-or, does onii-chan not want Tsu as Onii-chan's princess?"

Kyoya blinked. What is this herbivore saying? They're boys! Not like the brunette could be in Prince Category either though. "Tch, whatever."

"Yay! Tsu will work hard as your princess, onii-chan!" That brought the question of 'how?'

After that, the two Sawada left, with a happy Tsuna and a dejected Iemitsu.

"Watch for that boy, Kyoya."

Said boy looked at his father questioningly.

"He'll bring trouble to Namimori."

"Then, I shall bite him to death", he was itching to do so afterall.

"No, not now. You'll get to bite lots of worthy opponents later."

"Hn, fine", the younger Hibari tch'ed, hiding his weapon. His father always has good premonition afterall.

Which reminds him, "That herbivore is weird."

It's his father's turn to look at him questioningly, "what do you mean?"

"He was enveloped in orange flame", granted, he saw it in his dream when he fell asleep with said herbivore earlier, but when he woke up he could faintly saw the flame still burning.

"Orange flame, huh?" The raven-haired boy watched his father pondering in deep thought, confused.

Hibari scowled inwardly. Does this mean the seal is not perfect? Should he talk about this with Iemitsu? Or does this mean… He glanced at his son, the boy was still looking at him, waiting for his response on said matter.

"I see", was all he said before dismissing the boy back to his training. Kyoya left without saying anything further.

Eversince that day, Hibari Kyoya started stal-watching Sawada Tsunayoshi, expertly without the boy noticing. Though it only went for about a year, he grew bored watching the boy pathetic-ness and decided to leave the brunette until his father's premonition comes.

Years later, he 'wao'ed seeing his 'bite-to-death' list keep getting longer thanks to said brunette. The pineapple herbivore, the cavallone, the monkey king, the eyebrows herbivore, the pineapple-look-alike (AKA watermelon) herbivore, et cetera. Not to mention, the baseball herbivore, the baby and last but not least the brunette himself. Kyoya licked his lips, imagining how to bite each of them to their death, and feels his blood rushed, excited by the thoughts.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh. Today must be his unlucky day. Why should Hibari's patrol-route today near his house? He always goes home with Gokudera and Yamamoto, so it goes without saying the fight between the bomber and the prefect broke out (because Gokudera thought Hibari is stalking his Juudaime, really now).

"Go-Gokudera-kun…Hibari-san, please stop…" His plead wasn't heard among the sounds of bomb and other sound-effect Tsuna wasn't sure what.

At least, please don't do it in front of my house. Tsuna felt like crying.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you should bring your friends inside."

"M-Mom!" Gokudera immediately stopped his attack and so did Hibari.

Nana gave a questioning look at his surprised-son before looking at the other guys, "how about some tea, Yamamoto-kun? I've just baked some cookies. Gokudera-kun too, and… ararara", the boys frowned at Nana's surprised looks and giggles upon seeing Hibari.

"Could it be you're Tsu-kun's prince?"

"Wha-?"

"Wha-what are you saying, Mooom?" Tsuna feels like digging himself a hole at the prefect's amused look.

"Oh, but he fits the description."

"What are you talking about?" The decimo's cheeks were flushing as his (self-proclaimed) right-hand man agreed silently –he won't raise his voice on Nana.

"You know, when you were about five years old, you went a walk with your father and came home saying you have found your prince."

"Hahaha, Tsuna, that's cute!" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"You even went and grafittied all the books, coloring the princes' hairs with black and adding some silver sticks on their hands, saying the books are wrong."

Tsuna was speechless, even more Gokudera.

"Who would have thought Tsu-kun's Prince is this handsome?" Nana said, giggling, looking from Hibari to Tsuna then giggled again.

Tsuna's face was redder than ever as he saw Hibari smirked at him.

"N-NO, YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

Reborn smirked, watching through the window of Tsuna's bedroom, giving him a good view of the event.

Ah, so that's why Iemitsu told him to look for 'Hibari Kyoya' when he arrived in Namimori.

He almost didn't believe the CEDEF leader when the man said there was a boy who noticed Tsuna's sealed-dying will –at a very young age too-, but hearing Nana's story, he could see how it happens now.

That's no surprise.

The Cloud is always the closest to the Sky afterall.

**OWARI.**

**Author's Note:**

> I just have the thought of Hibari and Iemitsu knows each other, because they're Hibari and it's kind of 'wow' that Iemitsu's secret job is kept secret XD


End file.
